Many circuits (i.e., analog, radio frequency (RF), and/or mixed signal circuits) require fine tuning of various components (e.g., resistors, capacitors, delay lines, transistor biasing, etc.) to meet specifications. The process of fine tuning these components may be termed trimming. While the circuit is being trimmed, different trim codes are read into the circuit and applied to their corresponding components. These trim codes are specific calibration parameters for their corresponding components. Each possible trim code for each component is then applied to their respective components until the circuit meets its specifications. Many times, this calibration process involves tuning of multiple inter-dependent trim codes to generate the desired output. This may require the designer/test engineer to perform a complicated sequence of optimizations that include repeatedly tuning different trim codes one at a time. Additionally, because the optimization of a second component may alter the optimization of the first component, an overall optimal trim code combination may be difficult to achieve.